Bajo la lluvia de verano
by Anath san
Summary: Hiro y Miguel deseaban estar por siempre juntos, bajo ese manto de inocencia y ternura que la lluvia les había regalado. [Hiroguel] [Higuel] [One-shot]


Bajo la lluvia de verano.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Big Hero 6 es una película animada de superhéroes producida por Walt Disney Animation Studios basada en el comic Big Hero 6 de Marvel Comics.

Coco es una película animada, inspirada en la festividad mexicana del Dia de los Muertos, producida por Pixar y distribuida por Walt Disney Pictures.

Ni Coco ni Big Hero 6 me pertenecen, este fic es sin fines de lucro.

Todo el fic es una adaptación de la película Hatarubi no Mori e (Hacia el bosque de las luciérnagas) es un manga one-shot creado por Yuki Midorikawa. Se adapto a una película de anime en 2011. Cabe resaltar que tampoco me pertenece (?)

Esto es solo una humilde adaptación sin fines de lucro y con puro y mero deseo de entretener.

* * *

.

.

.

Hiro se acercó lentamente al escuchar sollozos cerca de su lugar favorito, sorprendiéndose de que un pequeño humano se encontraba frotando sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos, llamando adolorido a sus padres.

-¡Oye, pequeño! –exclamo Hiro detrás de un par de arbustos, preocupándose de que pronto la lluvia comenzaría a caer. Miguel alzo la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El segundo en que los dos pares de ojos cafés se encontraron.

-¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto el chico japonés con intriga, ladeando la cabeza al notar que el pequeño niño de no más de cinco años corría hacia el con un gesto de alegría.

-¡Una persona, estoy a salvo!

Hiro esquivo el abrazo que iba dirigido a su persona, provocando que el niño cayera estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-Lo siento – dijo Hiro con simpleza.

Miguel levanto la vista con la máxima dignidad que un niño de cinco años pudiera tener. De algo le habían servido los chanclazos de mama Elena.

-¿Eres un niño humano, cierto? –Interrogo Hiro para sorpresa del mexicano-. Si un humano me toca desapareceré.

El pequeño niño con rasgos latinos también ladeo la cabeza, confundido.

-¿Un humano, dijiste? ¿No eres un humano?

-Soy alguien que vive en esta montaña.

Miguel sacudió su ropa al levantarse. Fijando su mirada hacia la máscara que ocultaba el rostro del adolecente.

-Entonces… ¡¿Eres un espíritu?! –dijo el moreno juntando sus manos, maravillado-. Pero… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de desaparecer?

Miguel trato de responder su propia pregunta intentando tocar la mano del mayor, comenzando a tener una infantil persecución donde Hiro trataba (cómicamente) de esquivar el toque del pequeño.

Así que decidió hacer lo que su lógica le dijo: golpear al menor con una rama del árbol de durazno.

-¡Auch! ¡Ese golpe se sintió como uno de mi abuelita! –Exclamo retorciéndose en el suelo-. Realmente no eres humano. Ningún humano golpearía a un niño así… Bueno, mi abuelita sí, pero eso es muy diferente.

-Si desaparezco, seré borrado. Ese es el conjuro que la "Montaña de Dios" hizo conmigo.

-¿Papá Dios?

El japonés frunció el ceño.

-Si soy tocado por un humano, es el final.

Con ojitos arrepentidos, Miguel bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho.

Hiro suspiro, enternecido por la disculpa del menor.

-Ten, pequeño –dijo Hiro, ofreciendo un extremo de una rama-. Te perdiste, ¿No? Te sacare de este bosque.

Miguel sonrió de alegría. A decir verdad, ya había pensado en que jamás saldría de aquel bosque extranjero.

-¡Gracias! – exclamo, mientras se dirigía a abrazar al azabache.

-¿Qué demonios? – se preguntó Hiro, golpeando de nuevo al niño con la rama que tenía en mano.

-Estuvo cerca –suspiro con susto mientras veía a su pequeño nuevo amigo retorciéndose de dolor en el pasto.

* * *

.

Caminando entre la espesa arboleda, Hiro se distrajo por los suaves brinquitos que daba el menor, ambos sujetando un extremo de la pequeña rama.

-¡Esto parece una cita! –bromeo Miguel.

-Esto no es una cita muy romántica –complemento Hiro.

Curioso, Hiro miro con interés a su acompañante.

-¿No tienes miedo?

-¿De qué? –pregunto Miguel con inocencia.

-No, no es nada.

Una vez en la entrada de la montaña, Hiro palmo la cabeza castaña.

-Si vas en línea recta, llegaras al camino de salida –dijo-. Nos vemos.

-¿Estas siempre en este lugar? –Miguel volteo con intriga-. Si llego a volver, ¿Podre verte de nuevo?

-Este es el bosque en donde la "Montaña de Dios" y los espíritus viven- Hiro alzo los hombros-. "Un pie adentro y perderás el camino para siempre." O eso dicen.

-Soy Miguel Rivera –se presentó con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro-. ¿Tú eres? ¿Cuáles son tus tamales favoritos?

Un prolongado silencio se hizo presente.

-¡De todas formas, estaré aquí mañana de nuevo! –Grito Miguel con pena al sentir las primeras gotitas de la tarde-. ¡Adiós!

-Hiro Hamada.

Al voltear, su nuevo amigo ya no se encontraba en la entrada de la montaña.

* * *

.

.Siguiendo las instrucciones de Hiro, Miguel camino y camino hasta que pudo divisar una silueta conocida.

-¡Miguel!

-¡Abuelita!

-Miguel estiro sus brazos mientras corría en dirección de su adorada abuela.

-¡Miguel! –grito furiosa la mayor, golpeando a su nieto con su chancla.

-¡Nos preocupaste mucho, condenado chamaco! –Exclamo Elena-. Y no te pego con el cinturón solo porque no tengo pantalones –exclamo de nuevo, con más fuerza-. ¡¿No vez que este bosque gringo tiene más espíritus chocarreros que los que aparecen en nuestros panteones?!

Ya, sin contener sus lágrimas, Miguel abrazo a su abuelita, aliviado por estar en los cálidos brazos de un familiar.

Elena, enternecida, esparció besos en los grandes cachetes del menor.

-Tonto –dijo Elena con preocupación-. Si vas solo al bosque y te lastimas, ¿Qué hubieras hecho? ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho nosotros mijo, si algo te pasaba?

Miguel negó con la cabeza, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Además, mira –señalo Elena-. Las nubes se están juntando, y te pudo haber agarrado la lluvia. Suerte que solo te tocaron unas gotitas.

Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, Miguel alzo la mirada.

-¿Es verdad que hay espíritus en este bosque?

Elena reflexiono.

-Eso no lo sé mi cielito, pero si quieres, al rato le preguntamos a tu tía que lleva muchos años en esta extraña tierra de chinitos –contesto con cariño-. De lo que si he escuchado y que si he entendido es que se cuenta que dentro del bosque se oye como si hicieran un festival, como nuestras fiestas patronales. Pero ya sabes que era muy difícil que la gente de por aquí hicieran un festival dentro del bosque. Quizás era un festival de espíritus.

Una vez dentro de la residencia que ocupaba la familia Rivera, Miguel no pudo evitar desvelarse por el vivo recuerdo del amigo que hizo en la montaña.

La lluvia de verano había comenzado.

* * *

.

-Regresaste –dijo Hiro, sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada de la montaña-. Pensé que nunca volverías.

Miguel apretó la bolsa que traía en sus manos.

-¡Me estabas esperando! –grito Rivera emocionado, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el espíritu, siendo recibido con un golpe de rama en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!

-No aprendes, ¿Verdad?

Miguel sonrió con pena.

-Estaba feliz, es eso…

-Hace calor aquí – menciono Hiro con simpleza-. ¿Vamos a un lugar más fresco?

Desconcertado y con un miedo aun latente, Miguel alzo la vista.

-No te preocupes. Te llevare afuera de nuevo.

Entusiasmado, Miguel se levantó tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, asintiendo con ánimo.

* * *

.

Pasando el puente que se localizaba en medio del bosque, Miguel le había ofrecido una paleta de hielo que traía en su bolso, y que con gusto el japonés había aceptado.

El bosque comenzaba a ser más espeso de lo que recordaba, así que se decantó por pegarse un poco más al espíritu. Al voltear, diviso una sombra que se movía casi inapercibida. Aquel espíritu oscuro lo observaba con curiosidad, ansiando por comerlo.

-Hiro –llamo el espíritu-. ¿Es un niño humano? ¿Puedo comerlo?

Miguel se escondió detrás de Hiro.

-No-dijo Hiro con seriedad-. Es un amigo.

-Ya veo –contesto el espíritu oscuro-. Niño humano: por favor no toques a Hiro – amenazo-. Si no, ¡Te comeré!

Hiro fingió un estornudo, ahuyentando de esa manera al espíritu por pasarse de listo.

-¿Un coyote? –pregunto Miguel al darse cuenta que esa macabra apariencia del espíritu oscuro solo era una fachada.

-¿Un qué? Él es un espíritu de un zorro. Se transforma para asustar a la gente, pero es todo un cobarde y no ataca.

-¡Increíble! ¡Es la primera vez que veo un espíritu real! –Grito Miguel, recordando que no contaba el haber escuchado a la llorona afuera de su casa-.¡Así que realmente existen!

Después de caminar un rato, Miguel sacudió su bolsa.

-Oye, Hiro, ¿no tienes cara o algo así? Desde que te conocí no te has quitado esa mascara.

-No tengo una razón. No pienses en mí, mejor cuéntame algo tuyo.

-¿Quieres saber?

-Es por eso que te he esperado.

Miguel comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del adolescente.

-¡Bien! –grito feliz-. Pero te advierto que me tardare hoy, mañana, pasado mañana y el día que sigue y el que sigue y el que sigue.

Y lo cumplió.

* * *

.

 _Jugar, dormir, correr, jugar de nuevo. Ese era el ciclo en el que se vio atrapado Hiro Hamada._

 _No es como si se quejara, pues disfrutaba enormemente la compañía del menor._

.

* * *

.

No es como si se quejara, pues disfrutaba enormemente la compañía del menor.

Al haber terminado sus pasteles de tierra, Miguel se limpió su frente, decidiendo que su primer comensal en tierras niponas seria Hiro, su nuevo mejor amigo.

Al acercarse para despertarlo de su sueño, no pudo resistir la tentación de alzar la máscara que ocultaba, seguramente, un feo rostro.

- _¿Estará bien si solo toco la máscara?, ¿No?_

Al alzarla ligeramente, observo con asombro las gruesas pestañas del japonés, y su ceño fruncido, golpeando con la misma mascara el rostro de su amigo.

-¡Auch! Atacándome mientras duermo… Eres un pequeño escalofriante.

-Lo siento, pero estabas fingiendo dormir, ¿Verdad?

Hiro recargo su mejilla en su mano.

-¿Lucia normal?

-¿Por qué usas esa mascara?

-Si no uso esa mascara, no parezco un espíritu, ¿No?

Los rayos del sol iluminaron sus rostros.

-Es algo raro.

Hiro soltó una imperceptible risita.

* * *

.

De regreso al pie de la montaña, Miguel sostuvo con cariño la chamarra del mayor, haciéndolo parar de golpe.

-¿Sabes?, Hiro… –pauso de repente-. Desde mañana no poder venir. Te hable de esto antes, que me quedo en la casa de mi tía en verano. Por eso tendré que ir a casa mañana.

Hiro bufo con desinterés.

-¿Vuelves el próximo año?

Miguel asintió con alegría.

Su primer verano juntos había terminado.

Un año había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto.

De nuevo el itinerario de Hiro estaba siendo llenado.

-¡Hiro! –Exclamo el espíritu de un árbol muy viejo, alarmando a Miguel-. Es peligroso, Hiro. Es un niño humano –advirtió-. Si te toca, desaparecerás.

-Gracias, pero estaré bien –el árbol anciano se retiró una vez que Hiro dijo esas palabras.

-Por favor, no lo toques, niño humano.

-No lo haré.

Al seguir avanzando, numerosas voces comenzaron pronunciar el nombre de Hiro.

-Cuídate, Hiro – Miguel giro a su alrededor, presenciando que muchos espíritus se hacían presentes.

-¿Los espíritus pueden tocarte?

Hiro continúo con su camino.

* * *

.

.

 _Pasaron dos veranos. Luego fueron tres._

.

.

* * *

-¿Miguel? ¿Dónde estás? –Hiro prosiguió su camino al saber que Miguel se había escondido muy bien.

-¿Migue…?

-¡Buuuuuuu! – grito Miguel desde la rama de un árbol, tratando de que el japonés se asustara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Quería ver tu cara de asustado…

Un crujido se dejó escuchar de la rama que estaba a punto de romperse.

-Al menos cuando este cerca, ¿De vez en cuando podrías quitarte la máscara?

-Está bien –dijo Hiro mientras encogía sus hombros-. ¿Hay algún motivo?

-Uno sin importancia.

Un crujido más fuerte se dejó escuchar de la rama que sostenía al castaño, rompiéndose inevitablemente por el peso del menor.

-¡Cuidado! –Hiro estiro los brazos, intentando alcanzar el cuerpo del menor para que no sufrirá ningún tipo de daño.

Miguel abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido por su imprudencia mientras caía, por suerte un frondoso arbusto detuvo el golpe.

-Estuvo cerca…

-Cierto…

\- Lo lamento, Miguel –murmuro el japonés al percatarse que Miguel lo observaba con alivio en su mirada-. ¿Estás bien?

Miguel rio quedito, tratando de no quebrar su voz de tristeza.

-Me alegro…

-¿Eh?

-Oye, Hiro… - el adolescente se acercó un par de pasos, inclinándose para estar a la altura del menor-. No importa lo que pase, nunca debes tocarme. ¿Bien?

Miguel mostro su más sincera sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a descender de sus grandes y cálidos ojos.

-No importa que…

Desconcertado, Hiro miro fijamente el llanto del latino.

* * *

.

.

 _._

 _El verano que siguió, y al otro, visito el bosque._

.

.

.

* * *

.

-¡En un rato vuelvo!

-¡Ándele mijo! ¡Nada más regrese antes de la cena!

Después de recorrer su tan conocido camino, al fin había llegado a la entrada de la montaña de nuevo.

-¡Hiro, aquí estoy de nuevo! –grito Miguel entusiasmado-. ¡Ya tengo diez años!

Acercándose con un gesto interrogativo, Hiro hablo finalmente.

-De algún modo, empiezas a lucir como todo un hombre –dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Soy muy macho como el Santo y Blue Demon! –reafirmo el menor.

-¿Quiénes?

Miguel ya comenzaba a extrañar la ignorancia del espíritu.

- _¿Ah? Ya veo –_ pensó Miguel al girar en dirección de su amigo.

-¿Qué?

-No es nada –respondió con simpleza-. A pesar de que se dividió el salón, muchos de mis amigos se encuentran en la misma clase, así que no siento mucho el cambio.

- _Nuestras edades gradualmente se están acercando_ –dijo Miguel para sus adentros-. _¿Hiro tiene un crecimiento más lento que el de los humanos? ¿Siempre tendrá catorce años?_

* * *

 _._

-En este país se les llama cometa.

-Pues en mi rancho se le dice papalote.

El comepapa (como habían acordado decirle para no generar discusiones) comenzaba a tomar altura, sacándole una sonrisa a Miguel, y llenando con una sensación agradable en el pecho de Hiro al sostener aquella cometa.

 _-He cambiado a lo largo de los años…_ -de regreso, Miguel sostenía con más fuerza su papalote _-…sin embargo, Hiro está igual que aquel día que lo conocí._

 _-¿Algún día voy a ser más viejo que Hiro, ¿Cierto?_

* * *

 _._

Las campanitas de la entrada de su tía comenzaron a tocar al son del viento.

-Chamaco, corte sandia. ¿Quieres? –pregunto su tío el chinito, esposo de su tía.

-Si. Voy.

-¿Y mamá y la abuela?

-Comprando con tu tía –comento el mayor mientras disfrutaba de la refrescante fruta-. Están buscando recuerdos para llevarles a tus primos en Santa Cecilia-. ¿A qué hora deben de tomar el avión mañana?

-No lo sé –contesto-. Pero creo haber escuchado que estaré aquí hasta la tarde.

-Tuvimos un buen clima este verano, por eso las sandias están muy dulces.

Miguel asintió.

-Si sigue así, el invierno por aquí será muy frio.

-¿En serio?

-En serio –dijo el japonés luego de un momento-. Como estamos cerca de las montañas y el océano está lejos, hay mucha diferencia entre la temperatura del verano y del invierno. De un verano sofocante a un invierno muy frio, que congelaría hasta la "Montaña de Dios"

Expectante, Miguel le puso aún más atención a su tío el chinito.

-Emmm, ¿tío?

* * *

.

-¿Una bufanda?

-¡Si! –Grito el mexicano con una sonrisa-. Úsala en invierno.

Hiro miro con curiosidad la prenda que el pequeño le había regalado.

-Nos vemos –Miguel dio media vuelta y se retiró de la entrada de la "Montaña de Dios"

-¡Hasta el próximo año!

* * *

.

.

.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, frente a una de las ventanas de su escuela, Miguel se encontraba suspirando, ignorando a sus amigos e incomodando a sus compañeros.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían terminado las clases.

-Rivera –dijo Marco de la Cruz-. ¿No deberías ir a tu casa?

-¡Ah! –exclamo-. Todos se han ido.

-Me parece que Leo te está esperando en la esquina.

-Bien, gracias –contesto Miguel con alegría, provocando un sonrojo en Marco.

* * *

.

-Ya termine de comer…

-Pero si no terminaste tus tamales, mijo –gruño Elena desde la cocina-. Por eso estas delgado mijo.

-Estos chamacos y sus dietas – comento con burla el primo mayor de Miguel.

Una vez dentro de sus cobijas, Miguel inspecciono el techo de cuarto como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

* * *

.

Al bajar el empedrado principal y con dificultad, Miguel opto por ir más despacio si no quería resbalarse como lo hizo su prima Rosa.

-¡Rivera!

Después de todo, el invierno hacia que el camino de piedras se tornara resbaloso.

-¡Rivera!

-Hola, Marco – saludo Miguel-. ¿Qué cuentas?

-Junta tus patas o iras rodando hasta el fin del camino –dijo Marco con seriedad en su voz-. Podrías resbalarte, ten cuidado.

-¡No soy yo, son las heladas! –grito, disminuyendo su voz al notar que Marco le había ofrecido su mano.

-Hace frio hoy –dijo Marco son pena, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de su compañero-. ¿No has estado distraído últimamente?

- _Hiro… -_ pensó al recordar el rostro del asiático, ignorando la plática que le daba De la Cruz-. _Quiero verte._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _-Miguel…-_ susurro Hiro del otro lado del mundo, sintiendo los copos de nieve caer en su máscara de kabuki, acariciando la bufanda que Miguel le había regalado.

.

* * *

.

 _-Quiero tocar a Hiro…_

 _._

* * *

 _._

-¿Ese es tu nuevo uniforme de secundaria? – pregunto rl japones una vez que Miguel había llegado.

-Si

-El tiempo vuela… Ya estás en la secundaria, ¿eh? – Dijo Hiro con tranquilidad-. A tu edad ya casi me graduaba de la preparatoria.

-Sí, sí, ya me lo habías dicho, no tienes por qué ser tan presumido –bufo Miguel-. Los presumidos caen mal.

-Ya no corres hacia mí como lo hacías antes –menciono Hamada.

-Aprendí mi lección después de todos esos golpes- dijo alzando los hombros-. Además, eso también lo aprendí de mi abue.

-Cuando sea un músico famoso, me encargare de visitar este lugar en cada gira que dé –apenado, Miguel oculto su rostro con las manos-. Así podremos estar más tiempo juntos… en primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. No solo en verano.

-Miguel… déjame contarte sobre mí.

El mexicano asintió.

-Hace mucho tiempo, hice una misión con mi equipo que resulto terriblemente mal-. Hizo una pausa para poder continuar-. Al separarme de mi grupo, fui acorralado por uno de los villanos más viles de San Fransokyo, por lo que termine agonizando en este bosque. Y aunque no era muy devoto a nada, suplique a los espíritus aferrarme a este mundo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenía miedo –dijo-. No quería morir tan joven como Tadashi.

-Y así fue como los fantasmas se encariñaron contigo.

-Y yo me encariñe con ellos, ya que ellos me hicieron ver que no todo era tecnología, sino que lo que más contaba era la espiritualidad que llevas en el corazón, así que la "Montaña de Dios" me dio un conjuro, lo que me permite vivir y no ser catalogado un espíritu del todo… por eso no podré crecer más.

Miguel bajo la mirada.

-Soy como un fantasma… -dijo con melancolía-. Miguel… No me enfadare si me olvidas. Un cuerpo que es mantenido con magia es muy débil. Si me toca un humano, el conjuro se romperá y mi cuerpo desaparecerá.

Miguel mordió su labio interior con tristeza.

-Algo que desaparece cuando es tocado… –Hiro contemplo su mano-… es muy frágil. ¿Cuánto tiempo agu-…?

-Algo que desaparece si es tocado… es como la nieve, ¿No? –Dijo apartando la mirada-. No lo sé, nunca he visto la nieve –pauso-. ¿Sabes, Hiro? Pensé en ti durante el invierno, durante el otoño y la primavera. Hiro, no te olvides de mí. _Recuérdeme._

* * *

 _El tiempo quizá nos separe algún día._

 _Aun así…_

 _Hasta que eso suceda… estaremos juntos._

* * *

 _._

¿Festival de espíritus?

-Te equivocas. Es un festival de verano hecho por los espíritus.

-¿Qué hay de diferencia?

-Es completamente distinto –al parecer, Hiro había logrado pescar su primer pez de la tarde.

-¿Y tienen rueda de la fortuna o El martillo?

-No es como los festivales de tu país, Miguel –dijo Hiro-. Cuando eras pequeño, pensé que te asustarías, por eso no te invite.

-¿Y cuándo es?

-Hoy, ¿puedes venir? Siempre quise hacer esto contigo.

-Oblígame perro.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el japonés, sintiendo que despertaba un tic en su ojo derecho.

-Jajajaja, es broma, chino cochino –bromeo el mexicano-. Si quiero ir.

-¿Para esto aprendí a hablar español?

-Bromeaba, bromeaba.

-Como sea, nos veremos a las ocho en el lugar de siempre.

-Pero, un festival deportivo tiene que dar miedo –dijo pensativo-. Otra cosa, es que es de noche.

Hiro se quitó momentáneamente su máscara, dejando ver sus atractivas facciones.

-Estarás bien, después de todo, ya tienes doce años –se limitó a informar el que una vez fue el líder de Big Hero 6-. No es muy distinto de un festival humano. Se trata de copiar los festivales humanos, después de todo.

-Ya veo.

-Miguel, yo te protegeré.

-Cuando dices cosas así, me dan ganas de abrazarte –Miguel sonrió ladino.

-Abrázame.

-¿Eh?

-Hablo en serio.

* * *

.

Las luces resplandecían a lo lejos, casi en el centro de la montaña.

Miguel miro al cielo, percibiendo que el verano ya casi acababa.

Al asomarse entre los puestos, noto que sus tradiciones no se distanciaban tanto de las del pueblo nipón.

-Te queda bien esa _yukata –_ comento Hiro.

-Gracias –contesto Miguel-. Es verdad. Realmente luce como la feria de mi pueblo. ¿Todos están disfrazados de humanos?

-Exactamente, escuche que a veces los humanos se mezclan aquí.

Al escuchar la respuesta del adolescente, Miguel prosiguió su caminata, maravillado por los diversos puestos.

-Miguel…

-¿Si?

-Ata esto alrededor de tu muñeca –dijo sacando una pañoleta lo suficientemente larga-. Te perderás.

-Está bien.

Una vez que ambos estaban sujetos en cada extremo de la pañoleta, prosiguieron su camino, disfrutando de las atracciones.

-Esto parece una cita… que gay, Hiro –comento el mexicano pícaramente.

-Esto es una cita, gay –completo Hiro-. ¿Vamos?

Miguel se permitió ser guiado por el adolescente.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a vislumbrarse a lo lejos.

-¿Y los esquites?

-Que aquí no venden esquites.

-¿Y los pambazos?

-Aquí no venden eso.

-¿Y los elotes? ¿Y las tortas de milanesa?

-No te compro nada si no te callas.

-Bueno, pues.

-¡Una pareja de novios! –exclamo un grupo de espíritus de niños en dirección del japonés y el mexicano.

-¡Ya nos exhibieron! –grito Miguel, fingiendo estar molesto.

* * *

.

-Eso fue extraño…- comento Miguel con alegría-. Todos se esforzaron en sus disfraces. ¿Todos los años es así?

-Sí, cada vez que el verano está por terminar.

Un par de minutos transcurrió sin que el par dijera nada.

-Miguel… no voy a poder esperar a que llegue el próximo verano –confeso-. Cuando estoy lejos de ti, incluso cuando sé que no puedo estar alrededor de la gente, quiero verte.

El sonido de los grillos se intensifico, mientras Miguel se retorcía por querer sentir la mano del otro.

Al detenerse, Hiro se quitó su máscara, posicionando el objeto en el rostro de Miguel, para poder besarlo en la mejilla.

-Esa mascara… es tuya –dijo a la par que pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

 _Quizás… no esté en ese lugar el verano próximo._

Un recuerdo fugaz de la entrada de la montaña se hizo presente.

 _Quizás este es nuestro último…_

Unas risas infantiles los sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Espérame! – exclamo un niño, persiguiendo a su hermana-. ¡Ah! –grito con terror al percatarse de que la caída sería inminente.

-¡Cuidado! –Hiro sostuvo el brazo del pequeño antes de que cayera.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Miguel con su instinto maternal que según su madre, había heredado de su abuela.

-¡Si, gracias! –exclamo el menor, corriendo en dirección de la salida del bosque.

-¡Cuídense! – se despidió Miguel.

Al girar, observo que pequeños destellos de luz comenzaban a desprenderse dela mano de Hiro Hamada. La mano que había sujetado al niño para que no se lastimara.

Hiro miro con interés las lucecillas que indicaban que su estadía en el mundo terrenal estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

-¿Hiro…? –Llamo Miguel con temor-. ¡¿Ese niño era humano?!

Hiro miro de nuevo como su extremidad desaparecía lentamente, para después posicionar su vista en Miguel.

-¡Hiro!

Hiro le brindo la sonrisa más cálida que pudo haber ofrecido en vida, extendiendo sus brazos para que Miguel lo alcanzara y abrazara.

-¡Ven, Miguel! –Exclamo Hiro con alegría-. Finalmente podré tocarte.

Temblando en su lugar al ver como su Hiro desaparecía, gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a formar un camino en sus mejillas, haciéndolas visibles al quitarse rápidamente la máscara que tenía puesta.

Corriendo en dirección del japonés mostró también una sonrisa, correspondiendo al abrazo que el japonés había deseado con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como el cuerpo del mayor comenzaba a desvanecerse para ya nunca jamás volver.

Quedándose solo con las ropas impregnadas con el aroma de su querido Hiro Hamada.

Miguel ya no pudo contener sus sollozos.

-Te amo, Miguel… -se escuchó un último susurro bailando entre los árboles, mientras un vivido recuerdo de el de cinco años jugaba con Hiro en medio del bosque.

-Yo también te amo, Hiro –sollozo con más fuerza, porque le dolía. Y dolía mucho.

Dolía saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Porque el amor que sentía por Hiro era único y sincero y sabía que Hiro se sentía de la misma manera.

Incluso las inmutables gotas de lluvia de verano comenzaban a herirlo como nunca hubiera imaginado.

Al recoger la máscara que había tirado descuidadamente, la brazo con tanta vehemencia como lo había hecho con Hiro.

 _De un verde oscuro, en el bosque de la "Montaña de Dios"_

-Miguel, gracias – se escuchó de entre la maleza-. Queríamos estar con Hiro para siempre, pero…

Los espíritus de bosque comenzaban a tomar forma alrededor de Miguel.

Hiro quería tocar una vez más a un humano –complemento un espíritu femenino-. Finalmente logro que un humano lo abrazara.

 _-Quizás no pueda mirar el interior del bosque por mucho tiempo. Mi corazón sufriría. Mis lágrimas caerán. Sin embargo, su calidez en mis manos y esas memorias de verano vivirán siempre en mi corazón…_

 _Como cuando nos conocimos, en aquella tarde bajo la lluvia de verano._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin…._

* * *

Notas finales:

Fruta que sed.

Llore escribiendo esto, en serio.

Dedicado a el fic "El Cempasúchitl rojo" y a sus lindas autoras porque yolo (?) No sé si lleguen a leerlo, pero ustedes me animaron a escribir esta humilde historia :D

Nos vemos en algún otro Hiroguel

Un review hace a un ficker feliz ~(*u*~)

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
